Portable gas grills available in the market utilize conventional burner arrangements for cooking food primarily by convection heating. In larger grills having a large container of gas such as propane, sufficient cooking temperatures are usually reached and the proper upright position of the gas bottle is usually acceptable; however, in the small portable gas grill area, particularly table top type models, cooking temperatures are frequently inadequate and the small propane gas bottle or canister is frequently connected or positioned in an undesirable manner. For example, in some grills, the gas canister is supported largely by the connector itself which poses a potential of breaking the connector tubing during use. In other instances, the gas bottle must be laid substantially horizontally in order to achieve the connection with the grill-burner system which poses the potential of liquid propane entering the burner system.
It is desirable to have an improved portable gas grill having improved cooking temperatures and having improved positioning for the propane canister.